Shikanen Wolfmen
Shikanen Wolfmen are the natives of the planet Shikanen. They are intensely territorial. Shikanen Wolfmen are roughly two and a half meters in height, fur-covered, and immensely strong. Wolfmen have two distinct subspecies, known as Ferals and Farmers. The Ferals are thinner, taller, and have more aggressive personalities, in addition to a set of retractable claws in each wrist. Ferals make up most of the Shikanen army and navy, being naturally drawn to battle and conquest. Farmers are shorter and stockier, and more peaceful by nature. They fufill most of the civilian jobs on Shikanen. At approximately 10,000 BBH, colony ships were sent from the Milky Way to colonize the habitable planets of the War Hazard Galaxy. One of these ships landed on Shikanen. Despite having already acheived proficiency with gunpowder weaponry, due to their unusual methods of powering their technology, the Wolfmen were unnoticed when the planet was surveyed for sentient life. When the colonists, a group of Christian emigrants, made contact, they established friendly relations almost immediately. The Wolfmen even adopted the colony's religon as their own, becoming ardent Christians. However, the peace was shattered when one of the colonists, a profound alien-hater, shot and killed several Wolfmen.This angered the Wolfmen, who, using ancient tradition of total war, attacked and slaughtered the colonists. A few escaped in a small shuttle, less than a dozen out of several thousand. When other colonists heard of this, they seeded the area around Shikanen with solar-powered attack drones, preventing the Wolfmen from ever escaping their system. However, the Wolfmen acheived starflight and during a solar storm which disabled some of the drones, one of their number, Lupus Fulmin, escaped in his starfighter Blitz Demon. Lupus and his incredible abilities attracted the attention of Commander Epsilon, who visited him on Morgradia. The two escaped a group of bounty hunters and headed to Shikanen. A group of URA Rebellion battleships came with them and disabled the drones, freeing the Wolfmen. However, the disturbance created by the deactivation of so much technology attracted the attention of a armada of Phibot battleships, who attacked the Rebel cruisers. However, with the aid of the Wolfmens own battle cruisers, they won the day, albeit at the cost of the Defender, the largest Shikanen cruiser. The Wolfmen, grateful for their freedom, joined the Rebels in the fight against both Phi and Overlord . Shikanen technology is based off of TRN colony tech, which was left behind when the colonists were attacked. Shikanen design philosophy is to pack as much firepower and armor as possible onto their ships, without sacrificing manueverability. Given the abundance of natural resources and the internal warfare between different clans of the Wolfmen, there was a massive fleet of warships already built before the Diaspora (the Wolfmen term for the deactivation of the drones and subsequent colonization of other systems). Shikanen religon was, and still is, Christian. However, it has merged with several "pagan" religons that existed before the colonization, evolving into the Church Of The Wolf by present-day times. Instead of the peace that the original colonists created, the Wolf Church preaches destruction of those they consider enemies of their god. The military even has an Armed Preist Corps, created out of the most devout followers, who disdain armor and fight with medevial-era hand weapons.